


【黑盾组x韩沉】【all韩沉】炽燃

by Sinkinto



Category: all韩沉 - Fandom, 韩沉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkinto/pseuds/Sinkinto





	【黑盾组x韩沉】【all韩沉】炽燃

我臣服于你的欲望，在你的目光里炽燃。

 

all韩沉慎入！！！！  
three劈预警！！three劈预警！！！three劈预警！！

慎入慎入慎入（*/∇＼*）

 

 

 

黑盾组熬了半个月的通宵连轴转，终于瓦解了嚣张已久的大型恶性犯罪集团，局长笑眯眯地嘱咐局里特地布置了礼堂，办一个风风光光的表彰大会。

黑盾组窝在办公室里讨论了一会，一致推选副组长韩沉代表黑盾组接受表彰，韩沉抿下一口咖啡，眼里盛着亮晶晶的光。

 

鉴于职业的特殊性，组里的成员常年穿着便服，制式警服除却重大场合都是压箱底的。  
今天的韩沉少见的穿着整套警服，深蓝色的布料贴合他的身体，描摹出肌肉凌厉的线条。宽肩窄腰，腰带收紧勒出一手就能握住的腰身，枪套利落地压在腰后，显出一双长腿笔直，站在会场的中心格外惹眼，与会的其他分局警员向坐在第一排的黑盾组成员投来羡慕到实体的目光。

 

“韩队长，说说此刻的心情吧？”  
韩沉捧着火红烫金的证书，目光落在离他最近的那几个人身上：“这是我的战友们用性命拼出的成绩，能同他们一起共事，我很骄傲。”

秦文泷面上噙着颇有些骄傲又自豪的笑意，白锦曦朝着韩沉竖起两只大拇指，唠叨一边戳冷面一边笑得合不拢嘴，冷面的面上依旧是不动声色，嘴角却抑制不住地上扬，周小篆掩面泫然欲泣，呜呜咽咽地喊着“韩神你好帅”之类的意义不明的话。

 

警方的表彰大会比起企业格外的精简，拢共花费了不到一个小时，散场之后许多警员都不肯离去，毕竟如此近距离的接触精英们的机会是很少的，韩沉还没有走下阶梯就被围在中间。  
“韩队长，我还想请教您审问嫌疑人的技巧！”  
“韩队长！你那个案子你们是怎么想到利用时间线推算的？”  
“韩队长时间如此紧迫你们是怎样分配任务的？”  
“韩队长有女朋友么？”

“韩队长工作之余有没有考虑谈恋爱？”

“韩队长饿了么听说对街新开的西餐厅味道不错？”  
……

 

 

韩沉被淹没在人海里只能看到毛蓬蓬的发顶，喧闹的人群从“我爱学习”无缝转接到“我爱八卦”，把韩沉吵得脑袋发懵。

 

唠叨凑到秦文泷身边小声说：“秦队，您这个黑盾组组长的风头可全让韩神抢过去了啊？”

秦文泷隔着人群捕捉到韩沉柔软的发丝起伏，他的声音里揉着温软的暖意：“谁让他总是那么醒目，只要往那里一站，就会吸引所有人的注意。”

 

韩沉拜托了局长好不容易才脱身，深吸一口气躲会黑盾组的办公室想休息一下，可刚一进门就被人抱了满怀，周小篆像某种大型犬一拥而上把韩沉抱了满怀，把脸蹭在韩沉的颈窝哭喊，想要驱散人群在韩沉身上留下的陌生味道，类似于动物的气味标记：“我的韩神都被人看光了！”

比起周小篆，冷面的占有欲表达得更加直接，他从身后扣住韩沉的下颌，低头吻了下去，方才的嫉妒和倾慕尽数倾泻，化成想要拆吃入腹的亲吻。

“唔……等……”  
冷面扣住韩沉脸侧，把些微话语挤碎，细微的抗拒让他有些不满，用牙齿磕得柔软的舌尖发烫，再吮吸着交换津液透出湿意十足的暧昧。  
周小篆一边睁大眼睛不可置信自己如此抢先还会被人捷足先登：“你居然抢我的位置！”一边不甘示弱地扯开韩沉的领带，穿戴整齐的警服被扯乱，奶白的皮肤破开深色的禁锢跳脱出来，柔和了冷硬的装束，周小篆埋首在精致的锁骨上亲吻啃咬，将口水和牙印布满了裸露的皮肤，细软的皮肤被舌尖一寸寸描摹，酥麻的刺激让喉结不自觉的地滚动，韩沉呜咽着想推开却被唠叨拢过捏住亲吻指尖：“老大，你都不知道你刚才在台上有多飒，我当时就想这样对你了……”

唠叨就着周小篆解开的领口往下拆解扣子，不意外的蹭了一手口水，透白的胸口从制服里挣脱出来，莹白地泛着柔软，手指打着圈摸上白皙的胸口，放松下来的的胸肌弧线优美，入手是温热的柔软，手指循着微微鼓胀的乳肉去够中心的乳粒，比起乳尖格外粗砺的手指夹起透粉的肉粒揉捏，充血肿胀的乳头更加敏感，用力揉搓的时候韩沉身子一颤，想要躲避似的腰背弓起，贴到冷面火热的下身。

“别急……”冷面稍稍退开，平日清冷的声线裹满了火热的情欲。

“韩神，我帮你。”周小篆吻过颤抖着的喉结，解开束紧腰身的黑色腰带，金属腰带扣坠着空荡荡的裤管砸在地面，收在里面的衬衣微皱贴在大腿根，周小篆沿着雪白的腿根摸上去，隔着最后一层布料掂量着微微发硬的物件，气音砸在韩沉的喉管：“已经硬了……”，说着还恶劣地剐蹭两下。

“嗯……轻点……”韩沉慵懒地靠在冷面身上，把全身的力气都卸了下来，无意识的信赖让冷面身心愉悦，他扶着韩沉往后几步，一起陷进皮质的沙发里，韩沉半阖着眼睛微微喘息，像是一只在被顺毛的猫咪。

 

冷面靠着沙发扶手整个人横在沙发上，韩沉坐在冷面的腿间后背贴合他的胸口，周小篆顺势单膝跪在韩沉的双腿间，褪下最后一层遮蔽：“韩神你不知道，你站在台上的时候有多诱人。”  
周小篆俯身将半硬的物件纳入口腔，高热湿滑的软肉用尽心思的取悦，逼出一声百转千回的战栗，韩沉细白的腿根颤抖着想要合拢，被周小篆捏出指印掰得更开。

 

唠叨直直盯着被他玩弄到充血的乳头随着韩沉的喘息在白嫩的胸口上翻涌，忍不住探出舌尖裹挟舔舐，周小篆配合着他的动作将舌尖重重碾过铃口。

“别一起、唔……”双重夹击的快感让韩沉有些不知所措，朦胧着双眼扭动腰身想要躲避，肉感十足的臀肉一下一下地蹭着冷面的下身。

冷面额头渗出汗水，还是忍着从口袋摸出润滑剂，淋了一手滑腻的液体抹在韩沉的臀肉，两人相贴的地方顿时一片湿冷，水光揉进饱满的臀缝。

“你还随身带着这东西？”韩沉侧着脸抬眉调笑，声音带着情欲交缠的低哑，像猫尾巴一下下地蹭他的心脏。

居然到现在还在撩拨。

 

唠叨先冷面一步顺着被周小篆撑开的雪白腿根摸进去，借着过量的润滑剂揉开紧致的穴口，紧闭的穴口泛着薄薄的浅红，被平滑的手指按压着推进，隔着润滑剂的手指被高热的肠壁紧紧咬住，微微抽动翻出细软的白浪，白皙的臀肉蹭在深色的沙发上，衬出勾人的色情。

韩沉靠在冷面怀里战栗着喘息，薄而细密的水汽溢满了韩沉的脖颈，随着他的动作蹭在冷面的胸口，热的灼人，冷面将手绕到韩沉的胸前揉着，堪堪缓解快要过载的欲火。

唠叨娴熟得撑开穴口一点点扩张，并起两指齐根吞下，交错手指关照嫩到滴水的腺体。

“唔……”韩沉双腿一颤，溢出浅浅的呻吟。

他的面色染上薄红，平日里清冷的凉薄让情动的鲜活遣散殆尽，凌厉的眼尾滑出嫩红的水汽，一个眼神尽是魅惑，周小篆被那一抹红蛊惑，凑近亲吻的模样仿佛虔诚地触碰：“韩神，你真好看……”

手指扩张带出水声粘腻，周小篆将韩沉的喘息呜咽一并吞下，咬着那副薄唇爱不释手，恨不得溺死在里面。

三很手指抽出带着粘滑的水液，唠叨扶着韩沉的腰撑开腿根就要进去，拉开拉链的手却被周小篆拉住：“让我先好不好？”  
“不好！我都忍到现在了。”

周小篆也不管自己出生入死的兄弟是不是快要爆炸，以一种大型犬类的豪迈一把抱住韩沉，毛茸茸的脑袋在韩沉的颈窝里打着圈蹭：“韩神！老大……让我先好不好，我好想你……”

这种无异于撒娇的模式让冷面和唠叨嗤之以鼻，韩沉被他蹭的眼眸含笑，点头应了。

周小篆在韩沉脸侧落下响亮的一个吻：“老大我爱死你了！”  
唠叨和冷面对视，翻了个白眼，这死小子就知道关键时刻撒娇，偏偏韩沉很吃他这一套。

 

撑开柔软结实的腿根，揉着水光的穴口已经泛红，被彻底扩张的地方微微开着口等待着入侵。周小篆迫不及待地解开裤子，充血的硬物精力旺盛地弹出来，撞上柔软的穴口蹭了半身水光。

周小篆进入的很慢，尽管紧致的肠肉从插入瞬间就在吞吃他的理智，让他想要不顾一切得深入到底，但他还是忍住了，他喜欢看韩沉因为他的动作而战栗迷蒙的样子。

细微的喘息隔着薄薄的身子同冷面的胸腔共鸣，勾着他低头舔吻韩沉因为扬起头而展露的脖颈，瓷白的皮肤覆上精致的锁骨，脆弱的喉结因着急促的喘息滚动着，入口带着水汽的微咸。  
被截胡的唠叨忍不住低头亲吻，发狠得想要盖掉周小篆的齿痕。

整个办公室满是湿儒的水声，是亲吻的粘腻，是舔舐的湿滑，更是肉体碰撞带出水液破裂的情欲，听得两位吃不着的人名警察狼血沸腾。

冷面哑着声音问他：“小篆你好了么？”  
“哪那么快？！你也太看不起我了。”周小篆被问得心头一热，手底下忍不住用上了力气，撞得韩沉一个不稳，狠狠撞在冷面濒临爆发的下身，混着呻吟抓乱冷面的理智。

克制到极致的神智在那双素白的手里被揉捏碾碎，只留下灼烧骨血的热

“我等不了了，一起。”

冷面低得发抖的声音从身后传来，韩沉还没反应过来就被推到周小篆怀里，躺着的姿势被迫成跪坐在周小篆腿上，突如其来的变化让插在体内的东西猛地碾过要命的地方，韩沉腰一软，整个人陷在周小篆的怀里，他的声音裹满情欲的绵软，回头问冷面：“怎么了……”

更忍不住了。

冷面解开裤子，放出硬到极致的阳物笔挺地抵上被填满的穴口。

 

“喂！”唠叨一愣，被冷面吓了一跳，急忙去拉冷面：“冷面你……”

 

“让我也进来好不好……”冷面跪起身从背后贴上韩沉，问着话却不等回答，就要把龟头往吞着一根性器的穴口里挤。

 

被一根性器填满的穴口胀得厉害，另一跟硕大的欲望还要往里进，从没有被这样对待的韩沉吓得发懵，慌乱得想要躲开，却因为跪在两人中间的姿势无处可逃，瞳孔放大盛满了水汽：“你别！唔……出去……”  
周小篆也吓了一跳，愣愣地呆在原地，冷面抬头问他：“你不想试试么，韩神里面会变得多紧？”

 

周小篆呆呆的脸肉眼可见的泛起红色，不自觉地吞了口口水。

“周小篆！”韩沉慌了。

“老大你放松，他俩是不会停下了，”唠叨含住韩沉还想再说些什么的唇瓣，手往下攀上韩沉因为情动挺立的性器，细心地套弄想让韩沉放松。周小篆被咬得下腹火热，也狗腿得舔吻韩沉的胸口，含糊着说：“老大你别怕，我们会让你很舒服的。”  
细嫩的胸口被口腔传来的震动震得发麻，韩沉闭着眼睛摇头，呜咽着斥责，开口却只剩喘息：“舒服个、唔……”

冷面掐着韩沉薄薄的腰线，揉开因为紧张而咬紧的穴口，韩沉俯在周小篆的肩头大口喘息，咬合的穴口微微松动，硬热的龟头抵上细小的缝隙，缓慢又执着得撑开岌岌可危的穴口。

“唔！我不要了……疼……”

冷面堪堪挤进半个顶端，卡在不上不下的地方被咬得销魂蚀骨，周小篆也全身发烫，冷面的入侵让本就紧致的肠道更加拥挤，却因着韩沉的哭声动也不敢动。

“放松……”冷面强行扯回被火烧火燎的理智，压下肆虐的欲望抚慰韩沉，亲吻和轻抚让韩沉紧绷的身体逐渐柔软下来。

周小篆咬耳朵亲一遍遍叫韩沉，软软的让韩沉放松下来，冷面沿着稍稍松软的甬道再进入一点，拉扯出丝丝缕缕的呻吟。  
“唔啊……”  
“疼么？”

韩沉闭着眼睛，身体里充满了说不上来的感觉，不仅仅是疼，酸胀酥麻，好像有从未被触碰过的禁地在被剥开捣弄，是那种灵魂都战栗的迷蒙。

 

推进的过程于三人都是折磨，冷面每每等到韩沉适应一会再徐徐进入，撑到嫣红的穴口就这样一寸寸地啃过狰狞的性器，却让他偏偏不敢放肆。

身体好像被一把没开刃的钝刀缓缓割开，伤口流出刺痛的血，暴露出的嫩肉叫嚣的涌动，又勾起骨子里翻腾的热，拉扯着韩沉恍惚失神，他低头咬着周小篆的肩头颤抖，泪水或者汗水顺着周小篆的肩头流进胸口，滑出一道微痒的线。

周小篆轻轻揉着韩沉的后背，下唇被发酸的齿根咬得生疼，直到终于齐根吞下，两人才终于松了一口气。

 

冷面呼出一口火热的气息，伸手去摸交合的地方，穴口被撑到紧绷，好像一碰就会裂开。

“韩神，全都吃进去了呢。”他哑着声音浅笑，下巴搁在韩沉的耳后，清楚的看到那片皮肤翻出鲜红的花。

“可以动了么？”周小篆实在是忍不住了试探地动了一下，换来韩沉闷哼一声：“啊……等、等一会再……”

 

周小篆捧起韩沉的脸亲吻泛着水光的红唇，他可以感觉到那具身体逐渐放松不再咬得他发疼，才浅浅抽动，细微的摩擦激起强烈的快感，看韩沉没有喊疼，冷面也动起腰身。

两只性器以两种全然不同的力道和角度在撑到极致的穴肉里试探着，那是一种陌生的、截然不同的感觉，有两股力量朝着两个的地方操干，两种频率拉扯杂乱的情欲，像是要把韩沉撕成两半，一半温吞着酥软，一般热烈地狂欢。

 

最为敏感稚嫩的地方被两人撑开了褶皱，把软到滴水的穴心毫无保留地暴露出来，再直直撞上去，交替的性器裹挟着混乱的占有欲，把拥挤的肠道当做摘得桂冠的比赛场，一下比一下猛烈的抽动次次击中要害，韩沉控制不住地颤抖和流泪，身体好像不顾一切地沉浮在情欲里，只留下些微理智苦苦挣扎。

 

唠叨在一旁看得血气上涌，盯着两人交错进出而嫣红的穴口，嘴里不自觉地开始废话，连个标点符号都不舍得留：“老大，感觉一下，冷面和小篆都在你里面呢，他们的动作是不是都不一样，有没有人乱来弄疼你？你告诉我我……”

“闭嘴！”韩沉攒了一大口气才低低的吼出一句，身子因为卸了力软得往下一沉，仿佛掉落地狱的天使被揪住了翅膀，不再挣扎着堕落，“再说话我就、嗯啊……”

 

前端充血涨的通红也没有流出液体，韩沉的身体却猛地战栗紧绷，本就紧致的肠道紧紧箍着两人的性器，高热的肠肉挤出大量的水，冲在红热的铃口，滑过青筋怒张的柱身，顺着相贴的臀缝流进皮质的沙发里——韩沉被两人操到了干高潮。  
两个人哪里受的住这样的刺激，咬牙在韩沉的不应期里死命地抽动两下，把浓白的精液射在瑟缩的内壁上，韩沉眼眸骤然放大，难以承受的快感让他一瞬间的失了声，身体不可控地战栗着，没有被触碰的前端射出乳白的液体，沾湿了周小篆的下腹。

“太厉害了吧你俩，把老大里里外外都弄高潮了。”唠叨摸摸下巴，被眼前的场景撩拨地心痒难耐。

 

可惜没有人理他，周小篆凑到韩沉脸上亲吻纵横的泪痕，韩沉的眼睛里还没有聚焦，通俗描述起来类似于某种“被玩坏了”的表情，让他后知后觉得有些心疼，一遍遍地亲吻韩沉的脸。  
身后的冷面把脸埋在韩沉的颈窝里狠狠嗅着那里的气息，任由心绪肆意发酵，看得唠叨心猿意马就要凑上去抱韩沉：“行了你俩都舒服了我还硬着呢。”

 

“不要了……”韩沉的身体还软软的用不上力气，整个人迷迷糊糊地摇着头，被唠叨抱在怀里亲吻嘴角：“那可不行，老大你不能这么偏心。”

韩沉看上去很为难，红红的嘴唇抿着像是要哭的模样，半天憋出一句话，声音软得不行：“那你轻一点……”

卧槽，唠叨哪受得住这样的韩沉，本就硬到爆炸的下身更是被裹上一层火药，只求溺在韩沉身上尸骨无存，却还记得轻声细语回上一句：“好，我轻轻的……”

 

被肆意玩弄过的穴口红肿的厉害，却因为被过度撑开还没有闭合，张着一指宽的小孔，浓白的液体和着透明的肠液缓缓流出，说不出的淫靡色情，唠叨咬咬牙，直直撞进了快意温存的甬道，逼着韩沉又红了眼眶，呜咽着要把他推开。

唠叨低头封住了韩沉的哭喊，大胆的违逆上司的命令，深红的阳物在烂熟红肿的肉穴里狠狠摩擦，挤出咕叽的水声和大量的浊液，像一场淫乱的交合。

韩沉惊慌得挣扎着，手指在唠叨的后背留下一道道血红的印子，却说不出一句话，他好像整个人都被掠过了。这太超过了，不能容纳的情欲落在他身体的每一处，叫嚣着撕裂他所有的理智，眼前掠过光怪陆离的碎片，他如同溺进情欲的沼泽，挣扎着越陷越深，最终沉寂于无边的黑暗。

 

“秦队……”  
秦文泷反身锁上门，整个房间里满是情色氤氲的味道，他面色不善地扫过三个人，目光最终落在沙发里的人身上。

 

韩沉很白，他以一种很不舒服的姿势蜷缩在黑色的沙发上，色调对比得像是艺术品。这件艺术品身上布满了或青或红的痕迹，白皙的腿间还满是乳白的浊液，他的眉心微皱，整个人呈现出一种被狠狠疼爱过的柔软。

 

秦文泷把丢在地上的警服捡起来盖在韩沉身上，摸过遥控器调高了空调温度，蹲下身揉了揉韩沉柔软的发丝，抬头看了三人一眼：“半点不知道分寸。”

韩沉似乎听到声音，迷迷糊糊地蹭着秦文泷的手心，让他心头一热，在韩沉的额头落下亲吻。

 

“愣着干嘛，还不去打水？”

 

三人这才回过神，同手同脚地就要往外走，周小篆挠挠头大声说：“对、对对对好快去打水啊！”  
唠叨还意犹未尽，摸出一根牙签叼上，对于自己被迁怒感到非常无辜：“明明是你俩下手没轻没重，害我也被秦队熊一顿。”  
“明明是冷面，这小子蔫坏！”周小篆笑眯眯地挤到两人中间，朝着冷面摆出一张人民警察的正义面孔。  
冷面依旧是低头淡淡的笑着，也不反驳。

 

完。


End file.
